Panasea
by Chocolaput
Summary: Dunia sudah berubah. Satu-satunya cara untuk bertahan hidup adalah dengan dicintai; entah oleh pasanganmu, orang tuamu, atau siapapun. Kalau tidak, kau akan berubah menjadi sosok monster menjijikkan yang harus dimusnahkan. Tapi, dengan kondisi kacau balau begini hanya kebencian dan persaingan yang ada dimana-mana. Hari itu, Kageyama tahu dia akan berubah. Drabble


Submisi pertamaku di fandom ini. Sekaligus fanfiksi pertama setelah membiarkan akun ini berdebu setahun lebih :")

Haikyuu! milik Haruichi Furudate sepenuhnya walaupun aku sangat ingin mengadopsi Tsukishima jadi anak :") Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang didapat dari penulisan fanfiksi ini kecuali kesenangan pribadi. Plot sepenuhnya milik saya.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

Rasanya ada seribu—tidak, sejuta—jarum jahit menusuk hati Kageyama. Luka, pada level yang paling parah, adalah mereka yang tidak terlihat dunia.

Ia merogoh tasnya, berharap dan berharap. Namun, harapan itu bagaikan gelembung sabun yang meletup lima detik setelah terbang. Hanya dua kantong oksigen, sepotong roti kemarin serta botol air mineral yang ia tahu sudah kosong. Jantungnya mencelos, sementara asap membumbung dari suatu tempat di kejauhan dan kepanikan yang menjalari pembuluh darahnya justru membuatnya kaku di tempat. Bertahun-tahun dia bertahan hidup di dunia terkutuk ini tidak pernah ia bersiap untuk _berubah_. Dunia berdenyut dalam warna hitam putih yang membuatnya pusing. Jika hari ini ia harus menjadi entitas paling hina, dirinya sendirilah yang patut disalahkan—beserta sejuta manusia yang tidak mencintainya.

Ia terhuyung, rasa mual naik ke tenggorokan. Dapat dirasakan tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit berubah. Ajaibnya, waktu berhenti tepat ketika sebuah benda asing dijejalkan paksa ke mulutnya, diikuti air mineral yang dengan rakus ia tenggak.

"Nah-nah. Jangan _berubah_ disini. Walaupun tidak ada lagi yang mencintaimu, tapi _jangan berubah disini_." Malaikatnya berbicara, pria asing berkacamata dengan rambut pirang kotor berantakan yang menjejalkan kapsul Panasea ke mulutnya secara paksa.

"Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?" ia membentak, tidak terima nyawanya diselamatkan secara cuma-cuma oleh seseorang yang bahkan tidak mencintainya—atau mengenalnya, paling tidak.

"Kalau kau berubah disini, aku yang repot. Kau pendatang, ya?"

Kageyama mengangguk, "Hmm, baru dua hari lalu. Koloniku salah satu yang hancur akibat kebakaran disana."

Mata pria asing itu bergulir ke bumbungan asap tipis di langit, "Kalau pemerintah tidak segera melakukan sesuatu, koloni ini juga bisa hancur."

Hening, Kageyama tidak tahu bagaimana harus membuka permohonan bergabung. Pria asing ini mungkin seusianya dan kelihatan pintar, akan sangat menguntungkan jika ia bisa ikut ke koloninya. Menjadi anggota baru yang diinjak-injak jauh lebih menguntungkan daripada harus bertahan sendiri tanpa stok Panasea.

" _Where is your significant other?_ "

Pertanyaan itu membuat Kageyama mengulas senyum getir, "Mati. Aku tidak bisa melindunginya."

"Dan sejak saat itu kau bertahan dengan Panasea saja? _Dude_ , itu bahaya. Apalagi sekarang kau sendirian."

"Aku tahu," _sangat tahu_ malah, dan hari ini realita menamparnya bahwa dia tidak bisa selamanya bergantung pada Panasea—kapsul itu sangat langka dan hanya bisa didapatkan sebulan sekali dari kiriman pemerintah pusat, itupun dia harus bertarung hidup mati sebab mereka hanya menyediakan 3 botol saja. Cepat atau lambat ia akan _berubah_ menjadi seperti monster yang merenggut Hinata-nya.

"Ambil ini," Kageyama tahu betul apa yang diselipkan pemuda itu ke genggamannya, sebotol penuh kapsul Panasea. Langsung ia berusaha mengembalikannya, egonya menolak dikasihani.

"Bagaimana kau akan bertahan?" tanya Kageyama gusar.

"Ada seseorang yang sangat mencintaiku hidup mati, kami selalu bersama sampai-sampai aku yakin kalau dia mati karena sesuatu hal, aku pasti juga meregang nyawa karena hal yang sama, di waktu yang sama. Kau lebih membutuhkan ini."

"Aku tidak mau berhutang padamu."

"Oh, kau pikir aku memberikannya secara sukarela?" seringaian pemuda itu membuat Kageyama menggigil, bertolak belakang dengan kebaikan yang dilakukannya barusan, "kiriman bulan depan, kau harus memberiku separuh dari apapun yang kau dapatkan."

"Kedengaran setimpal."

Satu seringaian lagi kemudian pemuda itu berbalik dan menjauhinya.

"Hey, kau belum memberitahukan namamu!" Kageyama setengah berteriak.

"Tsukishima Kei."

"Sampai jumpa bulan depan, Tsuki. Cari saja Kageyama, orang-orang cukup mengenal namaku."

Tapi Tsukishima tidak menanggapi apapun lagi. Kageyama mengamati punggunya yang berjalan gontai ke sudut jalan dimana seorang pemuda lain menunggu. Orang yang mencintai Tsuki hidup mati. Hati Kageyama makin perih, rasanya Panasea pun tidak mampu menyembuhkannya. Tsuki menyelamatkan hidupnya, tanpa mengenal siapa Kageyama, tanpa perlu mencintai Kageyama, bahkan tanpa menawarinya bergabung secara resmi ke dalam koloninya.

Ia membulatkan tekad untuk bertahan hidup sebulan lagi demi melihat seringai dingin itu dan mungkin juga untuk beberapa botol Panasea. Karena cinta tidak lagi sesuatu yang dapat ia miliki.

 **[fin]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Panasea: obat bagi semua penyakit atau kesulitan. Dalam cerita ini, Panasea adalah kapsul langka yang dapat mencegah seseorang bertransformasi menjadi monster meski sudah tidak ada lagi yang mencintainya.


End file.
